warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Shraksun Scaffold
3,000.0 (projectile) + 4,500.0 (explosion) |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance =(10 → 20) |normal critical damage = (1.5 → 2.0) |normal status chance = (10 → 20) |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 10 |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = Update 22 }} The is a scaffold used in Amp construction, that allows the weapon to perform an alternate secondary fire function (default ). When fired, it will shoot a single, short range projectile that explodes after a short delay or when colliding with a surface. This projectile does not explode upon hitting enemies. The blueprint is sold by the Quills for at Observer rank or higher. It is also a possible rank-up reward upon advancing to Observer rank with the Quills. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. ***Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. ***Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. ***Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. **Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *Shots have an explosion radius of 7-8 meters. *High critical chance and status chance. *Shots have a guaranteed proc. *Good energy economy. *Slow energy consumption, consumes 13.3 energy/second at base fire rate. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. ***Can regenerate 7.5 energy between each shot if built with Plaga Brace. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Projectiles have travel time. *Very short range of 10 meters. *Explosion inflicts self-damage. *Has a 0.75 second delay of re-entering Void Mode after firing is stopped. Notes *Shraksun's initial range (10 meter), combined with explosion range (7-8m), makes the scaffold's maximum range 17-18m *The Shraksun has two components: An initial piercing shot dealing 3,000 damage and an explosion dealing 4,500 damage. It is possible to hit the same enemy with both components. ** The piercing shot and the explosion will crit separately, which makes the Shraksun Scaffold's damage per shot more consistent with respect to its damage per second. *The Shraksun's projectiles do not pierce through environment and obstacles, such as rocks. *Much like the Shwaak Prism, it has a guaranteed chance of dealing proc. ** This makes the scaffold synergize really well with , as each of these Impacts has a chance of activating the arcane. Patch History *Increased the damage of all Amp Prisms and Scaffolds. *Fixed amps built using Shwaak Prism and Shraksun Scaffold not passing through Volt’s Electric Shield. *Introduced. }} es:Estructura Shraksun Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Components Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Category:Amp Category:Self Damage Weapons